


Formal Introductions

by starrypawz



Series: Rabbit Heart [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaliyo points out Ashvara has a soft spot for 'bugboy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Introductions

“You like him, don’t you?”

“What?”  
“That bug guy,”  
“Oh you mean Vector?”

“Yeah, agent.”

The pair of them were currently making the trek back from the Oroboro nest.

“Oh, uh well just trying to make conversation…”

Kaliyo shook her head, “For an agent you can be a pretty bad liar,”

Ashvara said nothing.

“I was starting to worry about you, thought I might have to play matchmaker. And we both know that wouldn’t have ended well.”

Ashvara laughed nervously.

“Have to admit, you need to work on your lines, don’t they teach you that sort of stuff in your training?”

She cringed, ‘you clean up well’ really wasn’t the best thing she could have come out with.

“Well, I admit it wasn’t one of my strengths.”


End file.
